Toby Nance
Toby Nance is one of the main characters of New World, and is Evan's student protoge. Bio Toby Nance is Evan's right hand in the lab, the whiz kid responsible for building the gadgets that help the team find and understand Anomalies. A lifetime of being too smart for the room has left Toby impatient with anything but excellence, but underneath the sarcastic surface lies a fiercely loyal friend. Toby loves having such cutting-edge science to work on and glimpsing a world beyond what others know. Evan this can at times be frightening. ''Primeval: New World The New World Toby is first seen in The Tank, being introduced to Mac Rendell by Evan Cross. She tells Evan that she is ready to set up her Magnetometers, and heads out into Stanley Park with Mac, and sets up some magnetometers on the west side, while Evan sets them on the east side. She then sees the picture of the anomaly and Utahraptor back at The Tank, from when Evan and Dylan Weir where chased by one into the anomaly. She comes with them to help Tony Drake, but is not seen there, probably because he was killed. She stayed behind in the car, as Dylan, Mac, and Evan when Trevor Muslon was taken by the Pteranodon. She tehn alerted them for the radio signal from Jack's radio, in which Trevor contacted Evan with, but was destroyed by the Pteranodon. She helped Mac and Evan put the Pteranodon and Utahraptor into the freezer after they killed each other, and took Mac to the Tank, and showed him "the super-secret coffee maker". Sisiutl In this episode, Toby creates an anomaly detector to be inside the Tank. She becomes the first TV character to use strong profanity when it picks up many anomalies but Evan points out they are false-postivies, except one by British Columbia Bay. She is encountered by Ange, who asks her if the anomalies can be stopped, and Toby responds with yes, but is concerned that it'll have bad effect. She then hacks into the city plans to get a map of the sewer system that Evan goes in to chase a Titanoboa. Dylan calls her and Toby sends her a map of the sewers. She then informs the team the anomaly closed, but then tells them the anomaly is open, and when the snake is successfully returned thru the anomaly, she gets very excited. Fear of Flying Toby is woken by the anomaly detector going off calling Evan and wanting to go out into the field, but is rejected. She is called repeatedly by Mac to make sure the anomaly isn't closing. Angry Birds Toby is pressuring Evan that she needs to get data and go out into the field and look at an anomaly up close, and is told that when Mac gets here she can go. She is introduced by Dylan the Wildlife Tazers. When Mac arrives, she leaves to the anomaly site with Mac. On the way, Mac accidentally hits a Terror Bird, and tries to send Toby back, but Toby refuses to leave and so continues. THey get to the fence, and she is handed by Mac a tranquilzer rifle. They get to the abandoned train yard, and when Mac tells Toby to stay, she doesn't listen, and so continues on. She ends up in the train yard, and goes into a train, and finds Dylan being held captive by Skeezer and Blake. As Blake tries to shoot Skeezer, Dylan knocks him down, but Toby accidentally shoots Skeezer, who is knocked out. Blake holds Toby hostage, and Toby speaks to Leggy in Cantonese. Toby and Ken go to the anomaly site and look at the anomaly for the first time. After hte birds are returned she goes back to the Tank, asking if she can go and study the anomaly. Undone Toby is montironing the Anomaly Detection computer, when it buzzes, and she goes out into the field. She and Mac go into library, but don't find the Lycaenops. They bring it back to Cross Photonics, but Mac and Toby stay at the University. They ask Kate a few things about the attack, and when they exit, Toby finds out the anomaly has reopened, but they get there just in time to see it close one more. She and Mac drive back to Cross Photonics, only to mourn the death of Samantha Sedaris. She keeps an eye on the monitor for Mac, but is stalked and chased by the female Lycaenops who is killed mid air by Dylan, and the male is killed by Mac when it arrives at its mates body. Toby presumably helps Dylan put the Lycaenops in the freezer. Babes in the Woods In The Tank, she and Evan talk about to predict when the anomalies will close and if they close forever or temporarily. She hears the anomaly detector go off, and is shocked to find out the anomaly opened right next to the Fatal Babes cabin. She tells Mac to only go with her, and explains that her friends are in danger, but Mac tells her she is not going to go without Dylan and Evan. She eventually agrees, and tells Evan that she used to be a Fatal Babe, but Evan already knew and didn't care who she was as long as it made her happy. She went with Mac and drove them over to the cabin. She tells all her friends to evacuate, but Natalie decides to stay and look for Bobby. As the other models drive off, Toby tries to calm Natalie down as an Ornitholestes chases her. Toby and Mac get in the van barely as Natalie goes at full speed away from the Ornitholestes. Toby, desperate to try to calm her down, pulls out the taser and tazes Natalie. She checks on Natalie, and when she wakes up, she makes sure Natalie is okay. Natalie tells Toby that she never tased her when she went crazy, and Toby briefly mentions that is was because the make-up sex was too good, surprising Mac, and Toby denying it. She helps Natalie up to walk. She then explains to Natalie what she does for a living, and moves off with her and Mac. They are stalked by a bear, but Toby remembers Dylan's powerpoint on predators, and tells everyone to stick together and put their arms up, and it works, with the bear going away. They get to the anomaly on the bridge, where Toby tells Evan the anomaly is stable and won't close anytime soon. Mac is worried to leave Toby alone, but Toby says she'll be okay and is handed a taser. When Mac leaves, Toby is asked why she is looking at the anomaly remote, with Toby saying it's giving her data. As Toby stares at the anomaly, Natalie grabs and holds onto her hand, and Toby tells Natalie that she loved her because she always had a adventure planned for them. Natalie tells her she was crazy to join the Fatal Babes, but Toby tells her she wasn't and she and Natalie kiss passionentally in front of the anomaly. Nat wants to get close, but Toby stops her. The Ornitholestes runs to them, and they hang off the edge of the bridge, being pulled up by Mac and Evan. Toby finds out Mac is downloading pictures from the Fatal Babes photoshoot, and she and Natalie run after him. Truth Breakthrough The Great Escape The Inquisition The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)'' Creatures Encountered *Titanis walleri *Lycaenops *Ornitholestes Trivia *Toby is the first TV character to use strong profanity. When she generates the detector in the Tank, and false-positives appear, she blurts out "Holy shit!" *Toby is the first lesbian character in the Primeval franchise. *Toby is also fluent in Cantonese. *Toby is presumed become Natalie'e girlfriend again at the end of series. Category:Primeval: New World Characters